The Dark Lies and The Hidden Truth
by a-sad-dream
Summary: Her mother dead, her father gone, meeting an old friend in the junkyard. How could things possibly go worse? Things do. Anei is thrown into jail, because of an unjust reason. Set free from three years of suffering, things go the wrong way for Anei again
1. Chapter 1:Death

"Anni, dear, would you please feed Boshes while I'm gone?" the woman rasped, holding her hand out to take the girl's in her own.  
The young girl's face was sparkling with tears as more and more spilled out from her eyes. She squeezed the woman's hand gently. "Mom...Boshes is gone, remember?" she said, her voice choking with so much crying. She took several, uneven breaths.  
"Oh yes...well, will you still watch over him, Allison?" she asked again. She did not realize her daughter was crying. She did not realize she was laying on her deathbed. All she knew was slowly draining from her mind. Everything she created, her family, her success, everything, was being forgotten.  
"Yes, mom. Anything for you," her daughter replied, shaking her head and lowering it, not wanting to reprimand the woman for getting her name wrong again. She grit her teeth in anger. The most important woman in Anei's life was slowly fading away.  
"Anei. Don't forget. I'll always love you..." the woman trailed off, her hand going limp in Anei's own, and her whole body turning cold.  
Anei buried her face in her arms as she sobbed into the maroon blankets on her mother's bed. Her mother, her best friend, the one woman who set all mother's apart...gone.  
"Damn it!" Anei cried, pounding her fist on the hard nightstand that was sitting next to her. She felt a comforting arm slid around her shoulders as she cried. The man crouched next to her, pulling her towards him, and holding her close as Anei wept into his chest, soaking his shirt. She suddenly abandoned crying into his chest, and glared at her mom. Her father watched her, pity etched into every wrinkle on his face. "I hate you! Why did you have to just die! I could've taken it, you hear me? I COULD'VE TAKEN IT, AND LIVED!" she roared, tears clouding her vision. She stood, and sprinted out of the room, to her own.  
Anei ripped miscellaneous items of clothing from her closet, furiously stuffing them into her duffel bag she grabbed from the top shelf. She shoved all of her memorable items, pictures, a journal, and drawings. She ran into the kitchen, pushing bread, a few bottles of water, some canned soups, and silverware into the bag, yanking it shut, and running out of the house.  
"I could've taken him, and lived to see you again," she murmured, ignoring her father's pleas to come back. 


	2. Chapter 2:Bikou Shikyo

Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma sat on the couch at their mansion that they shared with two others; Minamino Shuichi, otherwise known as Kurama, and Jaganshi Hiei.

Yusuke sat with his girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko, held close as they were watching a horror film. Kazuma, known to Kuwabara to his friends, was hiding behind the couch, peeking every once and a while at the TV screen. He screamed when the movie suddenly stopped and a little tune played.

'Breaking News' the screen read.

Yusuke tilted his head back and said to Kuwabara, "Kuwabara, don't be so scared, it's just a news bulletin." Yusuke shook his head as the orange-haired idiot boy's eyes hesitantly hovered over the top of the couch.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news. Good evening, I'm Otoda Kenji with a special report. We have just received news that a very well-respected citizen of Sarayashiki has died due to infection of a mysterious wound.

"Mrs. Tanizawa Sayaka-,"

"Tanizawa Sayaka? Yusuke, isn't that-?" Kuwabara started, but was hushed by Keiko.

"was on a walk with her daughter, Tanizawa Anei, at the park when they were attacked by a so-called 'monster' and Mrs. Tanizawa was fatally wounded. Apparently she was slashed by some sort of claws, protecting her daughter from them. Doctors say that the wound was infected by a immune-system killing virus. Another cause of her death was because of the blood loss.

"She battled through the infection with all of her strength, and finally lost bravely, not giving into the pain until her death. She-," The news anchor was interrupted by a technician placing a piece of paper on his desk. The technician waved goofily, and scampered off the screen as the anchor picked the paper up.

"This just in - Ms. Tanizawa Anei has run away from home after watching her mother die, ignoring the pleas of her father to stop."

A picture of a girl showed on the screen and Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara gasped in unision as the recognized the girl.

"If you see or have any information about this girl, please contact our station's hotline. Her father is very worried, and if he can't have his wife, he at least needs his daughter."

"Yusuke! Isn't that your cousin?" Keiko asked fervently.

The boy just stared with widened eyes in shock at the picture still remaining on the screen. "Anei..." he whispered.

"Blinded by rage, that's what you are. In a hole, you're too deep, too far. No one's here to pull you out, you've got nobody there for you now. It's eating me up inside. Tearing me to pieces. It's my life, that's screwed up, you just had to come up, with this stupid plan, for breaking me again.

"I'm too late, it's over, you said we'd be together, always. You said you'd come back, and be there, but it's wrong to think that and I'm falling away. It's my life, that's screwed up, you just had to come up, with this stupid plan, for breaking me again. It's my life, that's screwed up, you just had to come up, with this stupid plan, for breaking me again.

"Oh, oh, oh. I was so close to you, as you were to me. We were one and two, two birds of a feather. I lay my head down to cry to sleep at night. All I can hear in the wind is your sigh. It's my life, that's screwed up, you just had to come up, with this stupid plan, for breaking me again. It's my life, that's screwed up, you just had to come up, with this stupid plan, for breaking me again. "You're memory, it hovers, just above my head. My face it is shattered, in that damn mirror. I'm slowly dreading each day, and dying seems suddenly so right. It's my life that's screwed up, you just had to come up, with this stupid plan, for breaking me again. For breaking me again. Breaking me aaagain..."

The voice died away and started to sob.

A short boy with gravity-defying black hair, a small, white starburst in the middle, and cold, crimson eyes was creeping around the junk; hearing the voice had startled him and he wandered over to the sound.  
Jaganshi Hiei peered over the top of the pick-up truck and saw the most surprising thing. He wasn't expecting to finding himself face-to-face with a girl. And he certainly wasn't expecting that girl to pull back and punch him square on the nose. He tumbled backwards and landed in a heap, sporting a bloody nose.

He looked back and saw the girl was climbing over the truck, a duffel bag in her hand. The young girl was probably thirteen or so, she had a small purple vest on and a tight black long-sleeved shirt, showing her stomach, with black finger gloves. She sported a purple denim mini-skirt and black high socks that reached her knees. Her raven-colored hair was down and blowing in the sudden breeze. Her face was tear-stained. She stared at him a second with deep, hurt, violet eyes, and she ran into the depths of the junkyard. Hiei got to his feet, and stopped the bleeding the best he could, following after the girl. She was going to pay for her unprovoked attack.

After a few minutes of running, Hiei rounded a corner and saw another surprising scene. A tall, wolf demon with evil red eyes leered down at her.

"You think you can escape to the Ningenkai with you parents?" he asked her. He took a step forward, she took two back.

"Yeah, I think I can!" she quipped, glaring at the young wolf demon in front of her. The rudeness of the girl reminded him of someone.

"You cannot just leave our clan and runaway without telling why."  
"Too late, I already did."

The demon grabbed her from around the back, and held her chin firmly in his hand. His hard eyes softened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said, licking his lips.

"You know who I'm destined to be with, Urufu," she threatened.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill him, won't I? Besides, you don't love him anymore you do me. You were forced to. Doesn't mean you can't elope. He says he misses you dearly. Have gone with three years without seeing you, he says it's torture. I told him I was going to find you, and bring you back. Hm...maybe I should take you for myself...have you lose the thing females of our kind hold dear?" he explained, and suddenly kissed her. His hands combed through her hair as she stood in complete shock. Her own hands were trapped between each other's chests, and he put his arm around her back, pressing her even closer. His free hand caressed her cheek, her neck, her collar bone, and finally-

The girl wrenched away from the man now dubbed 'Urufu'. "You disgust me. I should kill you,"

"Go ahead, love. You wouldn't dare." She abruptly started to glow an eerie silver, that covered her for a few seconds.

She emerged from the light, in a white jacket that had a sleeve on the left side, but not the other. A black, turtle neck tank top that showed her stomach was under the jacket, and a large, silver ring was at the collar, held on by a purple button. She had on black tights with purple boots that stopped at the middle of her calves. A purple belt was the top of her white skirt/tunic. A large sword was sheathed and slung across her back, with a small dragon head and a purple orb atop the handle.

Her hair had changed too; it grew very short, and it turned a white, and purple on the ends of the bangs. The girl smirked as she pressed the heels of her hands together; a small, black orb of power formed in the middle.

"BIKOU SHIKYO!" she cried, and the black orb extended out to the boy. He screamed in pain as he was obliterated in a black and silver light.


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise

Hiei watched as the girl turned back to her original form and collapsed, he ran out to her, amazed by what he just saw. He heard a '_bwink'_ and footsteps behind him. He turned in the ground and saw Koenma and two of his ogres shuffling towards him. The ogres shuffled over to the girl, pushed Hiei out of the way, and grabbed her by her arms. Her head lolled back and forth as they dragged her to Koenma, who was just a 'hologram' floating in mid-air.  
"Nice work, Hiei. I'm glad you knocked her out before she escaped," Koenma said.  
"Hn. I-," the fire youkai started.  
Koenma interrupted by 'up-up-upping' him. "Now, either you take my praise, or you leave it." The Prince of the Makai waved his hand and a dark portal appeared. "Go to my office, and wait. I have to tell the others about this." With that, he left with another '_bwink'_, and the ogres, the girl, and himself were gone. Hiei grunted and rolled his eyes, jumping into the portal. 

Yusuke dialed the number furiously for about the eighteenth time. It rang five times...six, and he heard a clicking sound.  
"Breaking News Information Hotline, how can I help you?" a woman's voice asked. She sounded like she was talking through her nose.  
"Yeah, my cousin, Tanizawa Anei has gone missing, and I demand that-"  
Yusuke was interrupted by a male's voice, "You say you know Tanizawa Anei personally?" he asked curiously.  
"Yes, she's my cousin, but-." Keiko watched as Yusuke got angrier and angrier. She and Kuwabara cowered on the couch.  
"She's your cousin you say? How about I put you to the test? What is her mother's sister named?" the male's voice questioned.  
"Urameshi Atsuko. I'm Urameshi Yusuke, now will you please let me speak?" the Spirit Detective asked furiously. There was silence on the other end of the line.  
"Ur...Urameshi Yu-ya-Yusuke?" the man stuttered.  
"YES, WILL YOU PLEASE-?" But no one was there. The phone line went dead. Yusuke laid the blaring phone back into the cradle, and the beeping stopped. He stood staring at the phone, head hung, and hands pressed tightly onto the side table where the phone rested. The TV cast a blue-ish glow around the room as the news anchor came back on once the movie was finished.  
"Good evening, I'm Otoda Kenji. Tonight we mourn over a tragic, but heroic death. Mrs. Tanizawa Sayaka has recently died due to an infection of a wound. It is-"  
"Turn it off," Yusuke said quietly.  
"But, Yusuke, it might-," Keiko started hesitantly.  
"Turn it off!" he roared. The girl scrambled off the couch and pressed the 'off' button. She stood holding one hand in the other by her chest, staring worried at Yusuke. She had known Anei like she'd been a sister to her. They liked a lot of the same things, and they would do a lot of 'girl stuff' together. Kuwabara stared grimly at the floor. He knew Anei pretty well, too. She was a great girl, a hot one too, but losing her mother...he felt really bad for her.  
They all heard a '_bwink'_ as a light came on in the living room, and a 'hologram' Prince of the Makai floated in the center of it. They heard footsteps and the first three people that was occupying the living room looked towards the stairway to see Kurama coming down them. Two ogres appeared a second later on either side of Koenma and they held a form by its arms. It's dark hair obscured it's face, and neither of them didn't give it a second thought. Yusuke whirled around, and his brown eyes narrowed.  
"Look, Binky-Breath, this isn't a good time-"  
Koenma held his hand up, and Yusuke stopped talking abruptly, although started to grit his teeth in frustration. With all the interruptions he had, he was getting really pissed off. "Get into the portal," the toddler-shaped ruler said simply, sensing the tension in the room. He waved his hand again and a dark blue portal appeared beside Yusuke, who angrily jumped in first.  
Kurama hesitated. "Is Hiei-? The Prince nodded as he and his ogres holding the figure '_bwinked'_ and disappeared. The red-head stepped through the portal as Keiko and Kuwabara followed.  
Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all stepped out of the portal. Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked over to Koenma's desk which he appeared at. Kurama stood against the wall by Hiei.  
"Out," Koenma ordered and all of the ogres but two - the ones Koenma had traveled with - ran out of the office. The servants stood by Koenma's desk and shifted the figure in their arms. Yusuke noticed this and gasped as he caught a glimpse at the face.  
He ran over to Koenma's servants, got to his knees, and tilted the girl's head up.  
"Anei!" he breathed, his eyes widening. The ogres let go of her and Yusuke laid her across his legs, her head propped up on his hand.  
"You know this girl, Yusuke?" Koenma questioned, raising an eyebrow. _After all, she had just murdered someone. I need Botan..._he thought exasperated. A second later, the doors burst open to reveal a cheerful girl with pink eyes and blue hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore a pink kimono with a red sash.  
"You called Master Koenma?" she asked, bounding up to the front desk.  
"Who did Ms. Tanizawa murder?" Koenma asked immediately. Everyone - including Hiei - looked up suddenly, towards Botan. Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. Who did Ms. Tanizawa _murder_ ?


	4. Chapter 4:Imprisonment

"You called Master Koenma?" she asked, bounding up to the front desk.  
"Who did Ms. Tanizawa murder?" Koenma asked immediately. Everyone - including Hiei - looked up suddenly, towards Botan. Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. Who did Ms. Tanizawa _murder_ ? Her face turned grave as she pulled out her grade book.  
"A wolf demon by the name of Urufu, part of the Ookami clan. Ms. Tanizawa Anei and her parents once belonged to that clan. Anei was betrothed to the leader's son, Shidousha, but her parents didn't agree, and they escaped to the Ningenkai. Urufu escaped from the clan as well, and stalked Anei." She closed her book with a snap, and put it away, glancing sadly at the girl Yusuke held in his arms.  
"NO WAY!" Yusuke suddenly shouted. He shook with anger. "NO WAY IN HELL MY COUSIN WOULD KILL SOMEONE!" He stood, picking Anei up bridal style. She stirred at his shouting.  
_So that's who she reminded me of. The rudeness seems to carry over to her..._Hiei thought, watching the argument.  
"WELL, SHE DID! HIEI SAW IT!" Koenma yelled, standing on top of his desk and pointing at the fire youkai who looked surprised that Koenma would bring him into this.  
Keiko laid a hand on Yusuke's shoulder as he bowed his head and a few tears started leaking out of his brown eyes in frustration. He whipped his head back up again and glared at Koenma. "SHE DIDN'T MURDER ANYONE! Anei is the closest cousin I've had! Even if I haven't seen her for a few years, I know she's still the same person! She's nice, kind, she didn't care what the world thought! She was _thee_ world's greatest girl I've met besides Keiko, and she would NEVER KILL ANYONE! HER MOTHER JUST DIED! YOU CAN'T TAKE ANEI AWAY FROM HER FATHER AFTER THAT!"  
"SHE MURDERED URUFU! YOU CANNOT DENY WHAT YOU DID NOT SEE! I DO NOT CARE WHETHER HER MOTHER DIED, HER FATHER WILL HAVE TO SUFFER FOR A FEW MORE YEARS!" Koenma screamed. He was trembling with rage. How _dare_ Yusuke argue about what he knows nothing of. "SHE IS GOING TO THE MAKAI JAIL, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
"You never said-," Botan started abruptly, but Koenma cut her off.  
"She is going to jail, she did murder, and there is nothing you can do to change it!" Koenma shouted. "Now please go back to the mansion, before I decide to contact my father about this!"  
He waved his hand again and a dark blue portal appeared. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Keiko all jumped through the portal, leaving Yusuke who was reluctantly giving Anei back to the ogres.  
Before jumping in, Yusuke turned his head around and glared at Koenma. "I won't forget this, Koenma... 


	5. Chapter 5:Plans Gone Wrong

A sandy-brown haired boy with light green eyes, brown ears and tail to match, sat by the fire, thinking. He had just learned Urufu was killed by Anei, after tracking her down and confronting her. Urufu deserved what he got. As soon as Anei left, he ventured to the Ningenkai, stalking her. He, Shidousha, was betrothed to Anei. Urufu can't go and follow Anei when she disappears.  
He was in the cabin he and Anei used to share when they were trapped during that terrible storm a few years ago. An ogre had sent a message to him while he was writing to see if Anei was okay. 

"Ms. Anei was found by Urufu, Shidousha. We don't know why - or how - she killed him, but he was no where to be seen when Hiei of the Evil Eye got to her. She will spend 3 years in prison to pay for her crime.  
"Master Koenma wishes you good day and apologizes for the murder and the imprisonment."

_Yeah...apologizes for the murder that I was going to do in a few days time...and the imprisonment I should've gotten...Anei...I should've gone after you first...to save you..._


	6. Chapter 6:Finally Free

Three Years Later

* * *

A young girl sat in the corner of the cell, holding her arms tightly across her stomach, and her knees bent as she slept. A loud sort of cackle interrupted her dreamless sleep as she snapped opened one of her forlorn eyes and saw a tiny demon the size of a small squirrel sneaking a peek up her worn mini-skirt.

"Do you mind, Jyaki?" she growled. Jyaki looked up to her, bared his teeth, and scurried back to the darkness of his side of the cell. She had been placed with him after her fifteenth escape. Their cell had magic cast on it to prevent using shadow magic - magic which both of them had.  
Unfortunately, having been inside a human girl to carry out his plans, he had grown to be a pervert after seeing her...womanly parts.

The girl closed her eye again and kept a sharp ear for Jyaki's footsteps. Instead of Jyaki's 'pitter-patter' she heard shuffling coming closer and closer.

_ Ah...dinner time. Lucky those damn ogres don't have to eat their own shit. _She opened her eye slightly as the ogre walked menacingly through the wall which separated herself and Jyaki from the hallways of the dungeons.

The shadow demons had noticed that this ogre didn't have any food, and Jyaki, who scrambled out of his hiding place eagerly anticipating for some, sulked back to it. The ogre was about four heads taller than the girl and was about three times as wide. Her eyes opened to their fullest extent as their visitor shuffled towards the girl, grabbed one of her arms with one of his sage ones and forced her up.

"Hey! Do you mind?" she spat, glaring at him as he roughly pulled her through the wall. Everything Koenma's ogres touched would be forced through the wall with them. The girl felt like her eyes were closed for a second, and then she began blinking rapidly, trying to get her eyes used to this brightness. She was out of the prison that she was so unjustly put in.

For three years, she had been in a dark, dank prison cell and this sudden brightness didn't help her at all. He then brought her to a staircase, literally dragging her up it. The hallway they entered so suddenly was so bright, the girl had to close her eyes while the ogre continued dragging her to - unbeknownst to her - their destination.

She heard a door slam open and heard a bunch of other shuffling footsteps running around as she cracked her violet eyes open, seeing ogres scurry around like the bunch of oafs they were. Always serving to Koenma, bowing down to him, enforcing his every whim.  
Anei's definition of Koenma, Prince of the Makai:

_A cold, heartless 703 year old bastard who did not care that her mother had just died when she was thrown into prison and did not care that if she didn't kill Urufu, he was going to force her to..._

She shuddered at the idea. Anei's eyes opened even more, used to the blinding light called sunlight. There was nothing down in the dungeons but a small light in the high ceiling. The ogre stopped, grabbed her by both of her shoulders and spun her around to face the cold, heartless 703-year old...ah forget it. The ogre spun her around to face the baby-ish ruler of the Makai. The ogre held both of her arms twisted behind her back, sending pain shooting up her limbs, but she ignored it. That was not even a fraction of what she'd been through before.

He nodded curtly. "Anei," he said tartly.

"Koenma," she growled.

"Still bitter, are we?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"No, Koenma. I'm just as happy as can be," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The toddler-shaped prince chuckled a bit. He stared intently at her, wondering if she would say anything else.

"Has it really been three years?" she asked, confirming Koenma's assumptions. This time, though, she was asking a serious question.

Koenma nodded once again, and said, "Yes, Anei. It's been exactly three years since you were put into prison"

"More like thrown in..." she mumbled under her breath, so that only she could hear. Unexpectedly the ogre, he apparently heard her, kneed her in the back.

"Now, now. I'm sure she's been through much and we shouldn't give her a hard time while we're waiting for them," Koenma said, glaring at the ogre for a second. He looked down and continued stamping papers as if Anei and the ogre weren't standing there.

"Waiting for whom, may I ask?" Anei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Koenma replied, still stamping papers. He suddenly looked up at the ogre, and he must've nodded, because a second later, Anei was release and the ogre seemed to have disappeared.  
_Koenma's a fool. Having his ogre leave him like that. He knows I might kill him, but, what good will that do? I'll be thrown in prison again, and I certainly, don't want to go back and see Jyaki. Humph. I bet he's happy that he's all alone in that big, dark, dirty cell. Damn, Koenma. He knew this was going to happen._ She shifted all of her weight onto her right foot and crossed her arms in a bored fashion.

Looking around the room, she decided that she didn't want to stand around, so she hopped up onto the toddler's desk. Koenma, pretending to be oblivious, ignored her and continued stamping papers. She crossed her arms again and one leg over the other, stared at her foot, which she started to jiggle to a beat of a song she only knew.

_ Blinded by rage, that's what you are. In a hole, you're too deep, too far. No one's here to pull you out, you've got nobody there for you now. It's eating me up inside. Tearing me to pieces. It's my life, that's screwed up, you just had to come up, with this stupid plan, for break-  
_

Anei's song was interrupted by the door slamming open once more. Koenma's and her head shot up, looking at the newcomers. Koenma, knowing who they were, looked back down and continued stamping papers.

Anei, however, had no clue who these people were, and being across the hall, she only stared at them while they came closer and closer. There were six of them, all shooting glances at her, sitting on top of the desk belonging to someone so highly respected. She blew a piece of hair that fell over her eye, and peered intently at one of them. He seemed so familiar, but five years of not seeing him had changed her vision of him.  
Her eyes widened as she the boy she had pined for so much while she was in prison, stood in front of her.

* * *

You people are so spoiled! Three chapters in one day! Well, I think that's enough for today maybe even the weekend?. Sayonara! 


	7. Chapter 7::Reunion

Her eyes widened as she the boy she had pined for so much while she was in prison, stood in front of her.

* * *

Urameshi Yusuke said nothing to anybody as he and his friends made their way to Koenma's office in the Makai. This was the number one day that he didn't want to remember. _Koenma...why did you have to do that?_ he thought angrily for the millionth time.

Kuwabara Kazuma and Yukimura Keiko, understanding how he felt, for they had known her too, didn't say a word unless spoken too, which was only when Botan had greeted them.

Jaganshi Hiei recalled this day as well, but he didn't give it a single thought after he saw it happen. Minamino Shuichi, or Kurama, as his friends called him, had been told about it, but didn't know the meaning of it.

Feeling the tension, Botan wasn't as cheery as her usual self, and she knew what happened, but hadn't been told why. All she remembered was Yusuke was actually crying in frustration while trying to get his point across to Prince Koenma.

Kurama opened the large doors to Koenma's office. Yusuke stared moodily at his feet as the six walked up to the desk. Surprisingly, all the ogres had left already, and there wasn't a single one in the room.  
He felt eyes on him as he continued staring at his feet. He assumed it was Koenma. But he was very wrong. The five people around him stopped. So did he. Keiko suddenly nudged him hard in the ribs, and pointed to something in the direction of Koenma's desk.

Yusuke didn't see her pointing and said, "Ow, Keiko, did you have to--"  
He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat - rather loudly. He turned his head to glare at Koenma, but instead, he saw the one girl he's missed so much.

They stared at each other not believing their own eyes.

* * *

Anei stepped down from the desk, her brain still not registering the fact that Yusuke was standing there. He suddenly pushed pass the familiar face of Kuwabara and he walked to her, hugging her tightly.  
Yusuke...is here...Yusuke...she thought. She hugged him back, burying her face in the dip of his neck. "Yusuke..." she sobbed, tears spilling out of her purple eyes.

He felt Anei's tears run down his neck and her hot breath blow.  
Botan and Keiko smiled, overjoyed for their own personal reasons, crying silently as tears streamed down their faces. Keiko was glad one of her best friends was out of prison. Botan was happy to see the two reunited again. Kuwabara's face softened and broke out into a smile; he was just as happy as Yusuke to see Anei.

Yusuke pulled away from Anei, eyes wet with tears, putting his hands on her shoulders. His eyes swept over her body. She very slim, she looked weak, she was almost as white as paper, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Yusuke noticed some scars and bruises adorned her stomach, and her thighs, but he didn't worry about them now. He would ask about them later.

"You look so different," he said, his voice cracking.

Anei laughed a bit. "You try going to prison for three years and eating nothing but ogre shit. Oh, and living with a perverted demon named Jyaki for three months."

The name sounded familiar to Yusuke. He turned to Koenma suddenly and said, "You put her in with Jyaki?"

Koenma nodded and smiled. "I thought Jyaki would tell her about you, how you became a Spirit Detective."

"Yusuke? A Spirit Detective?" Anei commented, raising an eyebrow at him. Yusuke turned back around and smiled while nodding proudly.

Anei walked a circle around him several times, nodding and murmuring approvals. He was well muscled, taller, broader, tanner. He still had that 'tough guy' exterior, but Anei knew better. She stopped, staring at something - or someone - just behind his right shoulder.

"KEIKO!" she squealed, rushing pass Yusuke to give her old friend a bear hug.

"Anei! I've missed you so much!" Keiko exclaimed, returning the hug just as hard.

"So have I!" Anei and Keiko pulled away and Anei noticed the girl next to Keiko. "Mind introducing me?" the ex-prisoner asked, pointing.  
Before Keiko could even start, the girl erupted into an explanation, seizing Anei's hand.

"I am Botan, Guide to the River Styx! Nice to meet'cha!" The girl shook Anei's hand vigorously.

"Err...hi, Botan," she said, putting a hand behind her head while Botan continued shaking her hand. Botan let go, beaming.  
Someone tapped her on the back and Anei turned away from the two girls. She came face-to-chest with Kuwabara, another of her friends introduced by Yusuke.

Kuwabara was Anei's part-time brother' when Yusuke was away. The orange-haired boy was smiling down at her, a hand in his pocket. The other hand reached out to wipe away Anei's tears; the day before she left for the Demon World the second time for two years, Kuwabara had saved her from Urufu, having her undying gratitude.

"Alright, alright, cut the mushy stuff! Get out of my office so my ogres can get back to work!" Koenma complained, getting sick of all the crying and sobbing. Anei could see him frantically wiping tears away and she smirked. He'd be crying too.

He waved his hand like previous times, and they all stepped in, one-by-one. Kurama and Hiei were the last ones through. After all, they had just been completely ignored that whole hour.

* * *

alrighty...thanx for reading this far ppls! 


	8. Chapter 8::Home, Sweet Home

Surprisingly, the portal had dropped Anei and the others in her old house. Anei smiled, despite the tainted memories she had to suffer here.

"DA-AD!" she called out, cupping her hands around her mouth to increase the sound. "MR. TANIZAWA, YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE!"

Her smile disappeared as she continued walking downstairs, the gang waiting in the living room. Yusuke followed as they heard her bound up the stairs, taking two at a time. "Yusuke, I can't find him anywhere!" she cried, running out of her father's room.

Her eyes traveled over to the stairway when an unfamiliar red-head was walking up them.

"Anei, I think this is where your father went," he said, handing her a paper in his hand. She took it.

Anei stared at him, a why-haven't-I-ever-seen-this-boy-and-why-is-he-in-my-house look on her face.

"Oh! Anei, um, meet Shuichi Minamino, but you can call him Kurama," Yusuke said, reading the look on the confused girl's face.  
She suddenly smiled, holding out her free hand towards Kurama. "Hello, Kurama! I am Tanizawa Anei!" she announced.  
Kurama took her hand and smiled warmly, chuckling a bit. "Nice to meet you, Anei."

They released hands as Anei looked down at the paper that he had given her, her face going instantly to a frown. She noticed it was yellowed at the edges, like it had been sitting somewhere for a long time. She furrowed her brow as she continued reading.

_Dear Anei,  
If you ever want to find me, I'll be in Demon World, with the Ookami Clan. Contact Shidousha before you come. There have been some strange things going on concerning you and the Kage.  
Love, Daifu_

"What're the 'Kage'?" Yusuke asked, reading the note over her shoulder, though Anei waved her hand, telling him to not worry about it.

"Where'd you find this Kurama?" she asked. Heading downstairs,

Kurama replied from behind her, "Hiei found it on the kitchen counter."

"Who's Hiei?" she asked Kurama, turning into the living room.

Turning around at the mention of his name, Hiei faced Kurama, Yusuke, and Anei. Anei glanced at him, then did a double-take. She stopped and Kurama stopped, looking at her oddly. Anei was staring at Hiei in shock, pointing at him, shaking a bit.

"You...you're the...the boy I-I punched...i-in the junk-junk yard..." she stuttered.

"Anei, what're you talking about?" Yusuke asked, hearing her voice and turning around.

"When I ran away, he was at the junkyard sneaking up on me and I punched him, and then I ran into Urufu and--"

"And you killed him," Hiei replied, remembering the powerful attack she used. 'Bikou Shikyo', or 'Shadow's Death' he recalled.

"HIEI! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME?" Yusuke roared. Koenma told him he saw it, but the prince didn't say he was there for the whole thing.

Hiei crossed his arms and nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes." He wondered how anyone could be so stupid. When Koenma had mentioned that he saw her kill Urufu, it obviously mean that he was there for the _whole_ thing.

"And you never told me why--"

"You never asked," Hiei quipped.

Someone cleared their throat and Hiei and Yusuke turned to face Anei. She was red in the face and trembling with rage.

_Damn, I forgot how deadly she looked when she was angry..._Kuwabara thought, pretty frightened.

"You knew all along why I killed him and yet you still let Koenma put me in jail?" she said. Her voice didn't crack but it was full with anger.

"I never knew what he meant by saying it. You expect me to testify when I do not know the meaning of his words?" He knew he shouldn't of, but he got her even angrier by the look on her face. She clenched her jaw tightly, and narrowed her eyes even further.

A black aura formed around her body, and everyone noticed this, but not Anei. She was oblivious to everyone besides Hiei. Her hair started floating up, and turning silver, purple at the ends of the bangs.

"You LIAR!" she screamed. She started transforming once again.  
Hiei witnessed her transformation for the second time, and was pretty impressed. The last time she transformed, her aura was pretty weak. Now, her strength had almost tripled.

The room was swallowed in darkness and all Hiei's gaze focused on was Anei.

* * *

0o; um...so much for that jail time, huh?

well...see u on wednesday ppls! )i'm going on vacation for three days, starting tomorrow(

waves vigorously

BYE:


	9. Chapter 9::That Strange Feeling

"You LIAR!" she screamed.

Her clothes started changing. Hiei witnessed her transformation for the second time, and was pretty impressed. The last time she transformed, her aura was pretty weak. Now, her strength had almost tripled.

The room was swallowed in darkness and all Hiei could see was Anei. Everyone else started looking at the scene unfolding in front of them. Anei was so angry, and if looks could kill, Hiei would be dead.

Anei glared at the fire youkai in front of her. How could he possibly not know what Urufu meant? It was _so_ obvious.

Black swirls of anger wrapped themselves around Hiei's wrists and started winding around his legs and torso. He tugged at them, trying to get free, but they only tightened. He glanced at Anei whom had a dark violet light pulsating around her.

"And here I was, thinking you were one of the strongest demons! If you can't even sense those from the get-go, then you're weaker than I thought!" Anei taunted.

She didn't mean to say it, but something was growing inside of her. Something that didn't feel right. She recalled the first and last time she felt this was when she killed Urufu.

She ignored the immense feeling and stared at her arms, both of which were bent tightly and held in front of her stomach. Something was different about them. Anei pushed back one of her long white sleeves and her eyes widened. Black markings were glowing on her skin in a strange language.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Her body was suddenly no longer tense, and she turned her head towards the person that stopped her. The boy named Kurama.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and wished herself to back in her original form. But, nothing could stop it for it had begun again.


	10. Temporary Hiatus

well...with school starting up and swimming everyday and equestrian, and how could i forget band? i can't update for a while. only writing this so u know i wasn't kidnapped or something. yeah. bye.  
peace, love, and sushi,  
haro-chan 


	11. Chapter 10::Stop the Madness

Two men stood on top of a roof next to a house glowing with energy.

The older one had his slanted lavender eyes closed, sensing the energy inside the tall building, his long, white hair billowing in the wind. The younger one stood impatiently, blowing his short black hair out of his red eyes. The older brother opened his eyes.

"It's her. There's no way it can't be. I can sense his energy inside of her, growing deeper as we speak."

"Yeah. I can sense it, too. It's kinda weird though. I can also sense the wolf inside her as well. Gives me a furry feeling just to sense it." The young one looked at his brother and shuddered, sticking his tongue out.

"She seems hurt, too. I can sense the hole in her heart where her mother used to be."

"True. I feel her whole heart thawing out thanks to this Urameshi character. Can you believe I'll be related to that bastard?"

"I can. It's not really that bad, though. You'll be only barely related to him. After all, Sayaka was our second aunt. Besides, we know about his future. He will be dead soon enough."

"And this time, you aren't having all the glory. I'm killing him, whether you like it or not. You got to kill Sayaka, and I want this guy, understand?"

"Of course. I would never like to steal all of the glory from my little brother. Just a little bit of it."

"Hey!"

His brother did not smile at the retort, only crossed his arms. His brother sighed.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you think she'll still like me?"

There was a silent pause from his brother.

"Well?"

He continued ignoring him.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" He rapped on his brother's head. "I'd like you to answer my question now!"

"Let's go inside. Fuzen wants his daughter right away. And he doesn't want to wait, you know that, Totei." He had on a long white trench coat with a loose belt around his waist, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. A black turtle-neck tank top was under the coat, along with tan pants and two black belts buckled around them. His pants were tucked into his black high lace-up boots and his hair was in a very loose ponytail.

A loud sigh escaped the younger one's lips. "Alright, alright, Teishi, but let's make this quick. I haven't seen her forever and I want to get to know her again, before Fuzen does anything with her," the younger one replied. His black trench coat whipped around his bare chest. His whole attire was black, except white gloves, and his black pants were also tucked into black high lace-up boots. They both each had a sword at their hip.

The older one rolled his eyes while he and his brother jumped to the roof. The energy was stronger, and they both closed their eyes and disappeared.

* * *

Inside, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan all stared at her (Anei) with wide eyes. She was on her knees, trembling.

"Yusuke, what's wrong with her?" Keiko questioned, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Yusuke wiped it away.

His mind was racing, trying to find a solution to make the pain go away for Anei. He could tell she was hurting, but from what, he didn't know. He suddenly came up with an idea that deserved a lit up light-bulb over his head.

Yusuke brought his gaze up to Kurama, who was staring at Anei intently, no doubt curious to what was making Anei the way she was. Knowing Hiei didn't want to talk to Anei at all at the moment, Kurama was his best bet.

"Kurama! Try to talk to Anei telepathically!" Yusuke cried.

Kurama stared at him for a second, then, with a determined glint in his eye, he nodded. The kitsune removed his hand from Anei's shoulder, and stared at her.

Suddenly, Kurama winced and stumbled. He panted heavily, holding his head.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" Botan asked, concerned.

"There's another power...I don't think it's hers...and it didn't want me in there"

"Can you try again?" Keiko and Yusuke asked simultaneously.

Kurama nodded meekly. "I can try." The red-head stared at Anei again, concentrating hard. He bit a little part of his lip and furrowed his brow.  
It seemed like he was traveling through a house of electricity.

Everywhere, bolts of energy were jumping out and hitting him mentally. Concentrating hard, he reached a door, and opened it...

Meanwhile, in Anei's Head...

_Anei! Anei, can you hear me? It's me, Kurama. What's wrong?_

A voice, not Anei's own, answered.

"Stay out of this, fox demon. this is none of your concern." The voice was deep, and it echoed throughout Anei's head.

_I will NOT leave._ Kurama argued.

"Leave or perish!" The unknown power started to grow, as well as Kurama's presence.

The pain in the shadow demon's body grew immensely, causing her to scream in agony.

All of the power that was in her fragile body overwhelmed her, and she fell unconscious, glad to be out of the torture she had just suffered.


	12. Chapter 11::Sweet, Sweet Darkness

Kuwabara poked the slumped-over figure of Anei in the head. After Kurama had finished 'talking' to her, she screamed and blacked out.  
Kuwabara poked her again.

"Kuwabara! Stop poking her!" Yusuke growled.

"Just trying to see if she's alive..." the baka murmured.

Yusuke ignored him and faced Kurama and Hiei. "Can you feel any aura from her? Anything at all?" His tone was desperate; he had failed to conceal it.

Hiei ignored everyone as he stood leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, his chest was going up and down a little faster than normal. He was panting. Why he was panting, Yusuke didn't know, but didn't give it another thought as Kurama spoke up.

"I can sense it, but it's very faint," he replied gravely.

Keiko kneeled down next to Yusuke, staring sadly at Anei. Was she really only an inch from death?

Yusuke looked at Keiko, giving her a warm smile. He put his arm around her shoulders, and squeezed reassuringly. "You should get home, your parents will worry. I'll call you when she wakes up, okay?"

The human girl nodded, and, reluctantly, walked out of the house.

"I'll go to Master Koenma and inform him," Botan told them all.

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped; they had forgotten Botan was even there. Her oar appeared by her side and she disappeared to go to her destination.

"Should we get her to a hospital or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's. Kurama, help me get her upstairs to get her out of these clothes. Then we'll go to the hospital."


	13. Chapter 12::Dark Lies

A melody of an unknown song echoed throughout the blank abyss of her head. Anei was falling, ribbons of darkness wrapped around her and trailing rhythmically behind.

_Anei...you belong to me. Leave your so-called 'friends' and re-join your family. We need you...come to us._

My family? Anei thought. My family has deserted me. I have no family. My father is-

I am your father.

NO! You are nothing to me! I don't even know who you are!

I am Fuzen, King of the Kage! I am your real father. Daifu is your step-father.

You lie. The 'falling' Anei groaned and opened her eyes, blinking at the bright lights that surrounded her.

"Where am I?" she said slowly, her eyes still half-closed. A face hovered over her. It went in and out of focus, moving around and making her dizzy. Closing her eyes, she raised her hand to block the glare from the lights and groaned again.

Purple orbs stared straight back into Yusuke's brown ones. He straightened and sighed in relief.

He felt her hand (which was clutched in his since that had gotten to the hospital) had gotten warmer. More color flushed into his cousin's cheeks, making her seem more alive than before. Yusuke felt his pulse slow down. The whole time staring at Anei worriedly, his mind had been swirling with dreadful thoughts that had made him scared. His pulse was slowing down gradually.

Looking around the room, everything she saw was a white sterile color- which hurt her eyes. The shadow demon sat up, looking at the people surrounding her. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara were all sitting in hard wooden chairs clustered around her bed. Hiei was sitting in one at the corner of the room, as far as possible from her. What he had seen had disturbed him.

"Are you alright?" her cousin asked. She gave him a warm, assuring smile, and nodded, give she couldn't speak very well.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"I..." Anei cleared her throat and continued. "I dunno. I felt this weird power inside me, and then when Kurama entered my mind, everything went black"

"What kind of 'power'? Did it speak to you?" a voice asked. They all turned to the Prince of the Underworld.

_Great...baby butt's here..._she thought, nodding for a reply.

Koenma looked anything but relieved and said, "It's just as I feared."


End file.
